


Settle Down

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hotels, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: "'Scuse me." Lance huffs, squeezing himself through the sudden crowd. They all had been finally released from their plane and were just as eager to get to their loved ones as Lance was. Unluckily for them, Lance had two very pointy elbows to use as weapons to part the congregation, of which he used readily.He nearly trips on his boyfriend's suitcase as he bursts through, but catches himself by grabbing onto Shiro's hand and squeezing it tight, yelling a loud, half-out of breath, "Surprise!"





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santeria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=santeria).



> for my friend santi @santeria on tumblr!!!! c h r i s t m a s s h a n c e

Lance sighed, shoving his scarf closer to his lips to stave off the biting cold that would be sure to chap them.

He'd been in the airport terminal for the better part of an hour now— which wasn't that long if he thought about the people who'd been waiting for planes that had gotten unexpectedly delayed— but he was _impatient_ , dammit.

Shiro should have landed about thirty minutes ago. And he had absolutely no clue that Lance would be there waiting for him so that they could drive to a hotel and spend the night together instead of him wasting money on an uncomfortable cab for a few hours. He deserved a long night of cuddling and Lance spoiling him after going through the long flight from Japan and back home.

Lance flipped out his phone for the fifth time in two minutes when he spots exactly who he's looking for, coming around the corner. He's wearing that same leather coat he'd worn the day he left, long enough that it stretched to the back of his knees, as well as a pair of dark sunglasses that would probably look extra to strangers. Those were definitely a requirement, though, to stave off the headache that came with all the flashing Christmas lights and flickering airplane display signs that agitated his astigmatism. He always got such bad headaches without them.

"'Scuse me." Lance huffs, squeezing himself through the sudden crowd. They all had been finally released from their plane and were just as eager to get to their loved ones as Lance was. Unluckily for them, Lance had two very pointy elbows to use as weapons to part the congregation, of which he used readily.

He nearly trips on his boyfriend's suitcase as he bursts through, but catches himself by grabbing onto Shiro's hand and squeezing it tight, yelling a loud, half-out of breath, "Surprise!"

Shiro startles, and his other suitcase— a duffle bag filled to the brim— slips out of his other hand and falls with a loud thump onto the ground. Lance grins wide, letting go to stretch his arms on either side of him as Shiro looks him up and down.

Then, all of a sudden, the other suitcase is dropped and Lance finds himself being lifted up into the air as Shiro laughs, astounded, against his stomach where he'd buried his face. "Lance!"

Lance balances himself by pressing his hands against Shiro's shoulders, grinning wide even as a number of people turn to look at the commotion. Then, he finds himself being _twirled_ as Shiro spins on his heel, and the holiday lights morph into a tornado of red, green until Lance is matching the colors in his face.

Shiro drops him to his feet, keeping his hands against Lance's waist to hold him steady as he wobbles. "Hey, kitten." He says, and it's so soft that Lance kind of feels his heart melt a little in his chest. Shiro tugs him closer, wrapping him in a warm hug that Lance returns with just as much love.

Eventually, though, they _have_ to part. Lance tugs him towards the door, and Shiro eagerly follows.

Lance shoves him into the passenger side as he steals the bags with a sharp command of, "Stay!" as he circles around towards the trunk.

Shiro watches him in the rear view mirror, a big, dopey smile clear on his face from miles away.

When Lance sits himself in the driver's seat, Shiro leans over to capture his lips in a quick kiss and whisper a gentle, "I love you."

Lance, flops back into the seat, grinning back at him as if it were the very first time he'd heard those words from him. "I love you, too."

They can't stay there forever, though— mostly because Lance had parked illegally and there was a cop buggy coming along and handing out tickets— so Lance gives him one more peck across the lips before he drives them away.

Soon, they've arrived at the hotel. The ride over was relatively short, but it gave Shiro's exhaustion all the time it needed to catch up with him. He was half dead on his feet where he stood as they waited for the elevator to drop them off on the correct floor.

Lance took it in stride. Everyone was a bit of a zombie after a long flight, after all. He hooked his arm in his boyfriend's and tugged him down the hall until they reached the right room, shooing him inside.

Shiro had stolen the bags from Lance as soon as they'd left the elevator, the sneaky little asshole, and he throws them into the corner before he collapses onto the bed with a ragged groan. Lance pokes around at the television until he finds the remote hidden behind it and tosses it in Shiro's general direction.

It flops off of his back with a dull noise, and Shiro lets out a belated, "Ow."

"C'mon, you big baby. You can't sleep in those clothes." Lance crawls onto the bed and begins to tug him out of his overcoat, rolling him onto his back.

"I have a _boyfriend,_ sir." Shiro teases, somewhat amused at how much trouble Lance seemed to be having.

Lance blows a raspberry against Shiro's tummy as he passes over it, startling a loud, barking laugh from him. "I'm sure I could kick his ass."

When he climbed back up towards Shiro's head, having successfully wrangled him out of his impossibly tight pants, Shiro pressed his palm against his cheek and pulled him close, running a thumb across his bottom lip. He didn't respond to the former statement, and instead just hummed some sort of nonsense that had Lance swooning.

They ended up relaxing like that, with the TV murmuring low in the background as they stared into one another's eyes. Lance hadn't been able to shed his clothes like he'd wanted, and still had on the scarf that Shiro had bought for him three Christmases ago.

Shiro lifted his hand to finger the soft cloth, and Lance absently pressed his lips against his knuckles when they strayed close enough. His eyes drifted shut once— twice, and then they didn’t open again. Shiro dipped forward to press a kiss against his cheek, pulling Lance close to bury his nose against the soft silkiness that was his hair. It smelled freshly washed, and his heart twanged loud in his chest at the unadulterated feeling of adoration that coursed through him. Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if Lance had done it just for him.

He found himself dipping his fingers beneath Lance’s shirt, just to feel him. He felt along the soft skin, and he heart Lance breathe a gentle sigh as he relaxed further in Shiro’s hold. It tickled across Shiro’s neck, and Shiro made sure to angle Lance so his back wouldn’t hurt when they woke the next morning.

He was dangerously close to passing out, but Shiro hoped that he'd wake before Lance. An incredibly special, tiny black box was hidden in his bags, and if Lance found it he didn't think he'd be able to resist dropping to one knee then and there.

If all went well, though, he was planning on making it a very surprising— and hopefully a very welcome— Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS SANTI I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!! at the very least i hope it was a nice surprise! <3 <3 <3
> 
> @everyone make sure you give my friend lots of christmas wishes over at their blog [@santeria](http://santeria.tumblr.com/), on tumblr!


End file.
